


The Coconut Cake

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: Avengers at Christmas Time [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coconut Cake, F/M, I Don't Even Know, One of my intresting stories i told you about, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Pepper's allowed to have a bit of a mental break sometimes ok. She is in a relationship with Tony after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading ChrissiHR's story All I Want for Chrithmath with My Two Front Teef and I was thinking about Pepper and how she is so calm, but yet worries and that made me remember Today's my grandmother's birthday and then I remembered this story. Yes this is based off an actual story about my grandmother.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…Ha! Maybe in a normal house, but this was not a normal house, no this was the home of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, and subsequently the rest of the Avengers. Tony was in his lab finishing up a few last minute projects before going to bed (at Peppers’ request of course).

When Tony entered the kitchen Pepper was just pulling out the coconut cake from the oven. She had wanted to make it for Christmas dinner tomorrow, it was a tradition for her growing up; so who was he to deny her? She set the layers on the cooling racks. When Tony reached the counter he inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of coconut.

“Hey Pep. Wow that smells good!” it really did. It sometimes surprised him how good of a cook she was.

“It tastes even better with the frosting, but I have to wait till tomorrow before I can frost it.” She set the last layer down, turned off the oven and removed her apron. “Ready for bed?”

“Yup.” Tony threw his arm around her shoulders as she rounded the counter.

“What time to we all have to be at the hospital?”

The Avengers had been asked by several kids in letters to Santa and Make a Wish’s to meet them. They were all from kids who were sick in the local hospital. They put together bags of toys and games to bring with them in the morning. Sure it was Christmas and they did have plans, but when it came to kids, plans could be rearranged.

“Early. We want to get out of here by seven and be there by seven-thirty. All in all we should be back here by one, one-thirty.” They had plans to also go to two other hospitals, it was going to be a busy morning, but it was worth it.

“Alright, good. I’m going to get up early finish getting the cake ready, and if I prep the turkey and put it in the oven, Jarvis can start it for me.” There was no way Pepper was missing out on tomorrow’s events. She loved seeing the look of pure joy and excitement from the kids whenever the Avengers did events like this one.

“Come on let’s get some sleep.” Tony kissed the top of her head as they headed for their room.

* * *

It was still fairly early when Jarvis woke Tony so he could get up and get ready. Tony rolled over, to find Pepper’s side of the bed cold. He grunted and slid out of bed as he decided coffee was a good idea. Tony could here mumbling coming from the common room kitchen as he made his way downstairs. He stopped dead in his tracts as he watched his normally calm, cool, and collected girlfriend, without warning, lift a knife into the air.

“Fuck it!” Pepper yelled as she sent the knife through the cake.

Tony couldn’t move out of fear, he had never seen her like this. He slowly walked towards her, not wanting to face the same fate as the cake.

“Pep, sweetheart.” Tony put on a shaky smile as he kept moving closer to his girlfriend. “You ok?”

Pepper looked up at Tony, eyes wild. “Does it look like I’m ok?” she snapped.

Once Tony was standing in front of her, he took a second to take in her appearance: She was standing in her pink fluffy robe that was now covered in confectioner’s sugar. Her hair was still in curlers and she had frosting on her face. She looked positively ridiculous. Tony tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful.

“This is not funny!” Pepper yelled back as she threw a dish towel at him. Tony chuckled lightly and cleared his throat.

“I, I’m sorry. What happened that you felt the need to murder the poor cake?” he said while pointed at the freshly stabbed cake.

“Every time I try and frost this no good cake, the layers shift! I have been trying to frost this thing for an hour now!” Pepper pouted. She was completely flustered and Tony couldn’t help but think she looked adorable, even if she was having a psychotic break at the moment.

“Ok…” Tony wrapped an arm around her as he continued, “But, did you have to stab it?”

“Yes.” She said through tight lips, making him laugh more. “I cannot for the life of me figure out how my mom got it to stay in one place.”

She was on the boarder of crying when Tony walked over to the other counter, opening a drawer, he pulled out a package of long wooden barbecue skewers. He walked back over to the cake and carefully removed the knife. Once he re-centered the layers, he stuck three skewers threw the cake to keep it in place. Pepper looked back down at the cake with a defeated look, as she began to cry. Tony wrapped his arms around her once again, rubbing circles on her back.

“Shhh, it’s ok.” Tony cooed. He heard soft footsteps coming towards them and turned his head to see Steve looking around at the mess. He spotted Pepper and looked at Tony with a worried expression. Tony mouthed that she was fine and Steve just nodded, finding it best not to ask and backed out of the kitchen. Pepper lifted her head to meet Tony’s gaze. He wiped the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs.

“You good?” he cupped her face as she nodded.

“I’m sorry. It was just driving me crazy. It’s a stupid cake! And all I kept thinking was that my mom never had this much trouble with it! All I could think of to fix it was a knife and you, you put wooded skewers through it. I, I” she burred her face in her hands as she started laughing hysterically. She lifted her face back up and balled her fists in his shirt as she said,

“I just stabbed a cake.” She laid her forehead down on his chest as he too started laughing.

“Yes! Yes you did! Did it make you feel better?” he asked.

“Yes, I think it did.” Pepper was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. She shook her head as she took a few slow breaths to calm herself.

“Ok, why don’t I start on the dishes and you finish frosting the cake.” Pepper smiled at him as she nodded and went to pick the knife back up.

“But maybe with a different utensil?” Tony took the knife from her hands. They finished getting the kitchen cleaned up and went to go get ready for the day.

A few hours later everyone was back at the tower ready to celebrate. The visits to the hospitals went great, the looks the kids had on their faces was something none of them were soon to forget. The elevator dinged and as the doors opened they could smell the turkey roasting in the oven. Everyone pilled out, but stopped when Lucky came bounding at them, his covered in something white and fluffy and looked eerily like frosting…

“My cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, my grandmother never looses her cool... ever. So it scared my mom a little watching her mother curse like that and stab a cake. I told you my family's a little weird.  
> Also it was Easter and it was when my mom was a teenager. Their dog Muffin ate the cake when they went to church. It was one of the last times she ever made the cake because of that. We got her to make it last year but she made into a sheet cake instead. It took a lot of asking.


End file.
